We Are Family
by KlaineForeverLover07
Summary: A Few Pieces About The Hummels. Kurt, Burt, Carole, Finn, & Ally. No matter what they are family, no matter how different, they stick together and help each other until the end. #2 "THE SUNSHINES OF MY LIFE
1. Beaten

**Here's some drabbles that focus on the Hummels :)**

**Mostly on Kurt and Burt though, but Finn will also be included along wit Carol and possibly Ally ;)**

**Anyway, here is the first one. I hope you like I take requests and I'd appreciate it if you'd review :)**

Today was not the best day. It wasn't like that at all. Kurt was hurt, he was hurt a lot. He got slammed into lockers so many times today it wasn't even funny.

He had bruises all over his arms and probably his back too. He had been called so many homophobic things that really wanted to lie and say he wasn't gay, even though he was already out of the closet.

And he got slushied more times today then Finn got in a week during the Glee club/ football debate thing last year.

Then when he thought he was home free, he went to the bathroom, one bully thought it'd be funny to get one more beating in. He gave all the punches and kicks he get endure on Kurt in 5 minutes.

Kurt never knew he could be in some much pain before. Both mentally and physically.

He was so cold, he was wet, cold, hurt, and very tired. He just wanted to go to his room, lock the doors and cry. He never wanted to leave his house again, however with tomorrow being Tuesday. That wasn't going to happen.

So he walked through the front door and he just was glad to finally be home. He didn't realize his dad was in the kitchen. And when his father saw his son in the state he was in, he was speechless.

"Oh my god! Kurt! Are you okay? What happened?" Burt asked, he was asking a million questions and Kurt's mind was everywhere so he could barley keep awake after all that he went through.

Kurt nodded, trying to keep consciousness. "Kurt, you're wet, shivering, and you have obviously been hurt. What happened today?" Burt asked and Kurt just could tell him. His heart couldn't take it and he didn't want to become an even bigger target.

"N- nothing. I- I'm f- fi…" Kurt tried to get out as he shivered, but as he tried, he passes out into Burt arms.

"Oh my god! Kurt! Stay with me!" Burt said, making sure his son just passed out. He set down carefully on a couch and ran to get him a towel to dry off.

Kurt began to wake up slightly as Burt came back and dried him off a little. "Wa- what happened?" Kurt asked. "You passed out, just for a minute. Try and stay with me." Burt said as he tried to get Kurt warm in the towel, while getting him dry.

That was when Burt realized Kurt was drenched in water. "This is sticky. Kurt, what are you drenched in?" Burt asked and Kurt breathed heavily, trying to stay awake.

"Slushy." Kurt mumbled, but Burt heard him. He was familiar with the slushy throwing at McKinley. They only did it to the Glee Club kids, but today they were saved only for Kurt.

"Oh my god! Its all over you, how many did they throw at you?" Burt asked. "3, maybe 5." Kurt managed to say.

"Oh my god!" Burt said as he touched Kurt's stomach and Kurt winced. "What the?" Burt said after he saw Kurt wince. He then lifted Kurt's shirt and it revealed a huge bruise on his stomach.

"Oh holy hell! Kurt, did they kick you in the stomach?" Burt asked and Kurt nodded. "Punch, kick." Kurt said. "And shoved… into lockers. Pushed on… floor." Kurt added and Burt was now scared.

"Its… it hurts." Kurt said, as he felt the pain all over his body from the abuse he experienced today.

"Where does it hurt buddy? "Burt asked him. "Everywhere." Kurt mumbled and that was the last thing Kurt said before passing out again.

"Oh god! Kurt, please stay with me!" Burt said, but Kurt was out cold. Burt then picked Kurt up along with his towel. He put him in the car and Burt started to drive towards the hospital. He knew that was what Kurt needed; a doctor.

The hospital was twenty minutes away, but Burt didn't care as long as they got there and Kurt was okay. Kurt woke up when they were about half way there.

"Wa- where am I? Where are we going?" Kurt said and Burt was glad he was awake. "You're in the car. I'm taking you to the hospital." Burt told him and Kurt's eyes widened.

"No! I- I d- don't wanna go! I'm f- fine." Kurt insisted, but it was unlikely that Burt wasn't going to get him to a doctor as soon as he could.

"I know you don't, but you have to. You are hurt badly and you've passed out twice already." Burt said. He knew Kurt wouldn't want to be taken to hospital, Kurt has never liked doctors, but this was a serious matter.

"Kurt?" Burt asked and then saw Kurt passed out again. "Three times." Burt said, counting the times Kurt passed out as he pulled into the hospitals parking lot.

Burt got out of the car and picked Kurt up. As he was rushing in, Kurt began to wake up. "N- no. Doctors." Kurt whispered. Burt heard him, but he kept walking. "It's okay, buddy."

"Um, my son, he's hurt badly. He's been beaten, he's in a lot of pain and he keeps passing out." Burt said and then a couple doctors rushed in with a gurney.

The doctors and Burt helped Kurt lay on it. Then Kurt began to shiver again. "Alright, buddy, follow the light for me." The doctor instructed and Kurt did, following the light with his eyes.

"Okay, he's shivering. What's his name?" The doctor asked. "His name is Kurt. Kurt Hummel. And he's either shivering because he's cold or the fact he's surrounded by doctors." Burt said.

"Okay, we got another iatrophobic. And what happened exactly, Mr. Hummel?" The doctor asked. "Uh, he was beaten up. Like punched, kicked shoved, and he had also been assaulted by slushies." Burt explained.

"He goes to McKinley doesn't he?" the doctor asked and Burt nodded, giving an arched eyebrow. "Yeah. Why do you think this happened?" the doctor asked.

"Uh, my best guess is hate crime." Burt said. "He's gay?" the doctor asked and Burt nodded. "Poor guy. Now just relax buddy, we're going to take care of you, okay?" The doctor told Kurt.

Kurt moaned. It still didn't change the fact how much Kurt didn't like doctors. "Okay, Kurt, can you open up for me?" the doctor asked and Kurt did. "Okay, he's dehydrated, we have to get him an IV." The doctor said, then the nurse started to prepare an IV for Kurt.

"Okay, Kurt, just relax and make a fist for me." The doctor told him, but Kurt shook his head. "Come on buddy." The doctor pleaded.

"Dad!" Kurt yelled. Burt looked at the doctor and he nodded, giving Burt the 'ok' he needed to go back to be with Kurt. "It's okay buddy, I'm here." Burt said as he grabbed Kurt's hand. "Now you gotta do what the doctor says, okay?" Burt asked and Kurt nodded.

Kurt then made a fist and the doctor quickly found a vein. "Okay, give me the IV." The doctor asked the nurse and the nurse gave it to him. Kurt started breathing heavily. "It's okay Kurt, don't look okay." Burt told him and Kurt nodded, turning to Burt and closing his eyes.

The doctor inserted the IV and Kurt opened his eyes. "Good, we have to get an MRI too, see if any of his bones are broken." The doctor said. "Blaine." Kurt mumbled, but luckily Burt heard it before they rolled Kurt off to get the MRI.

The MRI took about 10 minutes and during that time, Burt called Blaine and told him everything. Blaine said he'd get over there as soon as he could.

Once Blaine got there, the doctor came out to give Burt news on Kurt. "He's okay. Nothing is broken. We just like to keep him over night for observation." The doctor said.

"Thank god." Burt said and Blaine was at relief as well. "It was just the whole damage he got from today with everything. Especially with those slushies in his eyes, we had to flush his eyes out, but he'll be fine." The doctor added.

"Okay, can I- we see him?" Burt said, then he remembered to include Blaine. He figured Blaine would like to see Kurt. And Kurt was the one who asked for Blaine after all.

"Of course." The doctor said and then both Blaine and Burt followed the doctor to Kurt's room, where he was lying on the bed, awake.

"Hey buddy." Burt said and Kurt looked over at his father and smiled. "Hi dad." Kurt said and then his smile grew brighter when he noticed Blaine. "Hi Blaine." Kurt said and Blaine said, 'hi' back.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked. "He will be when he transfers to Dalton." Burt said and Kurt looked at his father with wide eyes. "What?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, this morning you were fine. Then you come home, beaten, wet, cold, shivering, drenched in slushies and in so much pain. You passes out three times before we got here, Kurt until we deal with this school and its for you there, you need to be somewhere safe." Burt explained.

"But… my friends, glee club…" Kurt tried to say, but Burt cared more about his own son's safety. "Glee club will get by without you." Burt said.

"But sectionals." Kurt said, but it wasn't going to change Burt's mind about Kurt transferring. "You realize you can go to sectionals at Dalton." Burt said.

"Yeah. You'll be warbler the minute you get to Dalton. I can guarantee solos though." Blaine said. "But I want to go to sectionals with the new directions. My friends!" Kurt begged.

"Kurt, I know you're going to miss your friends, but they'll understand. Kurt you came home today, in so much pain and so mistreated. It hurt me a lot. I think this is best until we can solve the bullying issue at McKinley." Burt said.

"I know. But I heard the classes are harder and longer and we live there." Kurt said, in a worried tone. "You don't live there. And if you don't like to be challenged too much, take no- honor courses." Blaine said. "And don't worry, I'll look after you."

"Okay." Kurt said. "Come here buddy." Burt said and pulled his son in for a hug. "I love you dad." Kurt said and Burt's eyes started to water. "I love you too Kurt." He said.

**What did you think? I thought it was cute, but also harmful…**

**Anyway, this could have been another thing that happen that caused Kurt to transfer in the first place.**

**I hope you guys liked it :) You can request a drabble and if you want some Klaine drabbles, check out my Klaine Drabbles on my account ;)**

**Anyway, tell me what you think!**

**Please Favorite, Follow, and Review :)**


	2. The Sunshines Of My Life

Kurt was walking the halls of NYADA and he was actually happy. He had just gotten out of Adam's rehearsal, so of course he was happy. He got to sing, dance, and do what he loved. And there was the fact his boyfriend Adam Crawford ran the club and his best friend, Jan Nicks was in there.

Kurt and Jan always seemed to make Adam's Apples fun, even if Adam intended for them to be serious like working meetings. Kurt and Jan even managed to help the Adam's Apples win regional's, with a duet they did.

Kurt was happy, but then, he heard his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and looked at it and saw it was a message from Finn. His heart dropped when he read it.

'_Kurt, Burt is getting treatment for his cancer. Where are you? Why aren't you here? My mom, Ally, and I are here; you're the only one who's not. Why aren't you here? –Finn' _The text said.

And that was when Jan approached Kurt from behind him, when she saw him, she knew that something was wrong. "What's wrong Kurt?" Jan asked and he remained silent for a moment. So many thoughts were rushing through his head.

Why was his dad getting treatment now? Why didn't he hear about it? Was his cancer worse than the doctors previously thought? Why was he only informed now? Kurt had no answers except for the fact that he had to get down there.

"Kurt." Jan said, for the tenth time and Kurt finally turned to her. "I have to get to Ohio." Kurt told her and started walking. "What's going on?" Jan asked going after him.

"My dad's getting treatment for his cancer, I need to be there." Kurt told her and she nodded. Jan knew how important and scary that must be. His father is basically all he has left, minus his sister of course.

"Okay, you better go. The next flight leaves in twenty minutes, if you catch it you'll be in Lima in two hours at least." Jan said and Kurt smiled. "Thanks Jan." Kurt said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and walking out of NYADA.

He got to the airport in 10 minutes later and he got his ticket. Once he was on the plane, he took out his phone. _'Nobody told me he was getting treatment! Why are you texting me now about this Finn?'_ Kurt texted back.

He laid back in his seat as the plane started to leave the airport and then Kurt's phone went off again. _'Ally told me she texted you about it, so I assumed you knew.' _Finn texted back and Kurt's eyes widened.

Now he was mad especially since it was Ally and they were always open with each other. They talked all the time until she stopped calling and texting; at least that's what Kurt thought she did.

He decided it was time to talk with her about this, even if she didn't pick up. He then went into his contact list and selected his sisters number. She picked up after the fourth or fifth ring. "Is it a holiday? Because it's a surprise you called." Ally greeted when she answered the phone, knowing it was Kurt.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Kurt asked, demanded to know why he wasn't informed. She usually told him everything.

"I did. I called, texted, and e- mailed you, Kurt. You never answered anything. I guess you deleted me from your important contacts." Ally said. Kurt then checked his e- mail and found e- mails from her. They go back from yesterday to a month ago.

He then checked his phone and he had a lot of missed calls from her and messages. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry." Kurt apologized, but she didn't care.

"I don't care, I know you don't care about me." Ally said, but it wasn't true. He loved her, even though they hadn't been talking in a while. They have been distant; literally.

"Ally, you know I love you." Kurt said, but she wasn't believing that anymore. "Right, and it's fine. I mean you're in New York and I'm still in sucky Lima." Ally said. He also had a point.

"And I mean, you have Rachel, Santana, Isabelle, Adam, and Jan. I mean why would you care about Finn, dad, or any of the other lima losers like me?" Ally asked and they went silent for a moment.

"Come on! You know I love you and everyone of my family and friends in Lima." Kurt protested, even though he hasn't really been supportive of Lima.

"Weird, you weren't here on Thanksgiving. Or for sectionals or dad' treatment. You barley looked or spooked to me at Mr. Shue's wedding." Ally pointed out. "And besides, nobody has really heard from you. Not me, Sam, Tina, or even Blaine."

Kurt sighed, he knew he wasn't really talking about Blaine . But the point was they broke up and he was dating Adam. They needed their space.

"Look you know how I feel about Blaine. How's Rory doing?" Kurt asked, even though it was never a good idea to bring him up. "Kurt, I got over it. We're friends." Ally said.

"Come on! You should try and date." Kurt suggested, but that was a mistake. He didn't even know she was dating a guy, let alone who it is. "I'm in a relationship, Kurt. Shows how much you listen." Ally said and then hung up the phone.

"Ally!" Kurt yelled, but it was too late. Kurt really screwed up, it was true he had a job and school and new york was amazing. Especially with his boyfriend, Adam and best friend Jan. But truthfully, Kurt knew what that was really about; Ally missed him. A lot.

It was true. She always hated when she wasn't around. It must have been hard, and then there is the fact that dad wasn't there for her either. Washington and the cancer made it even harder.

She was living in the house by herself with Sam and that was only because they already agreed to let him stay there. His house and parents were still in Kentucky.

Kurt knew he had to fix things with her and his dad, he is probably wondering why Kurt wasn't there yet. He had to make things right and new just what to do. But first thing was that he needed was to get to Ohio.

He sat back in his chair again and a couple hours later, he was in Ohio. He was about to call a taxi when, he saw Finn. "Kurt!" Finn yelled and Kurt walked towards him and they hugged. "Hi Finn." Kurt greeted.

"You finally got here, and don't worry Burt's still in treatment. It'll be another 30 minutes." Finn told Kurt and he nodded. "Okay, but do you know what's up with Ally?" Kurt asked him.

"Well, at school, she's been amazing. I've never seen her happier. But at home, that's when she gets a little depressed." Finn said, but Kurt was confused. He didn't know that Burt still wasn't at home.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked as they got in Finn's car and he started to drive towards the hospital. "Well at school, she has glee club and she is always happy. And she has all her old friends and new friends, and football, and, you know." Finn started and Kurt nodded.

"I mean this year at school is probably her best, I mean, the girls we have this year must really helped her with who she is." Finn added and Kurt arched his eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"We've got really only two new girls, Marley Rose and Kitty Wilde, but somehow, I guess Ally's really been happy. She and Marley are best friends, they really love each other. And Kitty, well I think Ally is the only one who likes Kitty." Finn explained.

"Anything else?" Kurt asked and Finn nodded. "And then there are the new guys, Jake and Ryder. Jake is like Puck, but he isn't like the annoying and take advantage kind of guy. He's nice. And Ryder is very nice, he is also dyslexic and very funny. And he's like a stud." Finn said.

"You realized you just kind of described yourself, right? Well minus the dyslexia and the extreme confidence and kindness." Kurt joked and Finn rolled his eyes. "She really is good friends with them too. And then there's Sam." Finn said and Kurt wondered what Sam had to do with it.

"What about Sam?" Kurt asked. "They're dating. Didn't you know that?" Finn told him and Kurt shook his head. "Well, Sam and Ally have been together since, before Christmas and she's been happier with him than she was with Rory, or Puck or anyone." Finn explained.

"She loves him and he loves him." Finn added. "He is even respective about having sex, he only does it if she wants to. And…" Kurt really didn't want the details of that.

"I don't need the details Finn. God, I've been ignoring her for months. Dad too." Kurt said and Finn became concerned for his younger step brother.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked. "I haven't called, texted, e- mailed, or talked to her in months. At Christmas, I barley paid attention to her. And I basically know nothing about her. I didn't even know she was dating someone." Kurt told him.

"Dude, that is screwed up." Finn said and Kurt nodded. "Same for dad."

"I guess that will explain her troubles at home." Finn said and Kurt looked at him again. "What?" He asked.

She's get depressed when she goes home, Burt doesn't live there. He's in Washington. And you're in New York and I'm at college. She lives alone." Finn told him and Kurt sighed. "Sam stays with her, but even with him, she's still lonely. So she basically spends all weekends with Sam, or Marley, or somebody else."

"I got to make this right." Kurt said as they pulled into the hospital. They got out and went into the waiting room. "They're back." Carole said as Finn and Kurt walked through the doors. "Kurt, you got here." Carole said and Kurt nodded.

"Considering I just found out I'm glad I got here now." Kurt said and then looked behind Carole and didn't see Ally. "Where's Ally? And is dad out yet?" Kurt asked and Carole smiled.

"She's with your dad. He's fine, the treatment went perfectly." Carole told him and Kurt was relieved. "May I go in?" Kurt asked and Carole nodded. "We'll be out here." She said as Finn made his way back to his dad's room.

He entered room 205 and saw his dad and Ally there. She looked up and frowned when she saw it was him. She obvious hiding her depression with anger. She was always was an actress aside from singing.

"Hi." Ally said and then Burt turned to see his son, Kurt, standing at the door. "Kurt." Burt said and smiled. "Hi dad." Kurt said and then walked over and hugged him. "I'm glad you're here." Burt said.

"I'm surprised you're here." Ally remarked and Burt turned to his daughter. "Hey! He lives in new york." Burt protested.

"No, dad. She's right, I have been distant with all of you. Especially you Ally." Kurt said and she agreed. "I know you have Jan, so it's fine." Ally said and sat down. "Wait! I have something I want to show you. Both of you." Kurt said.

Kurt took out his MP3 player and Stevie Wonder's "You're the Sunshine Of My Life" started playing and he sang it to both his dad and sister. When it was over, tears fell down her face and wiped them.

She then got up from the chair she was sitting on and Kurt pulled her in for a hug. "I miss you, Kurt." She said as Kurt rubbed her back.

"I know. I did too. I'm sorry, I haven't talked to you in months." Kurt said. "Soon, you'll be in New York with me."

"I love you." Ally said and Kurt repeated it back to her and Burt smiled as his kids showed their love for each other. Burt missed those days when they were together 24/7.

**What did you think? I know, not much Burt but this was a Kurt/Finn/Ally chapter! Sibling love and troubles. Happens.**

**I know it's been a while, but I have other stories, and I've been forced to write these on my phone.**

**My computer is stupid and breaks. So I spent all week writing on my phone.**

**But now, there are a ton of updates! Anyway, still more to come, with some new stories, so enjoy!**

**And for those who read my Klaine Drabbles, tell what drabble you'd like next :D**

**Please tell me what you think! Please Favorite, Follow, and Review :D**


	3. IMPORTANT MESSAGE (AN)

Hello My Readers,

Sorry this is not a chapter. I'm working on them, but I need a favor from all of you. And some of you guys may know about this.

There is this video on Youtube. It's a picture of what it is said to be a picture or pictures, I didn't watch it, of a dead Cory Monteith. It is said to be him when he was found in his hotel room, deceased.

However, I just learned that it is a photo shopped picture. It's fake. You can find the original photo on Google if you type in _Cory Monteith Cat_. That's the original picture.

Whoever made the video is sick and it is disgusting to make a video of him. That is just wrong and horrible.

If you can, I need a favor, I need you guys to help me get this removed. You can find it by going on youtube and typing in _Cory Monteith Dead Pictures_. It should be the first video that comes up on the search, but the thumbnail is a picture of him, looking all dead. But its fake.

Whoever put this up on youtube is stupid and obviously has nothing better to do. Whatever was going through that person's mind was obviously wrong and the video is horrible and disgusting. I really, _really_ thought it was real when I saw the thumbnail. I couldn't look at it much though.

My friend had to. She couldn't believe it was him in that video/ picture. My friend even said that there was something on his or in his hand or something. I don't know what she said. Then that's when I learned it was fake and I started screaming!

We need to get this removed. It's wrong and very stupid. That video needs to be reported for abuse or as a spam. I can't express how much this makes me mad! I'm sure I'm not the only one. I didn't read the comments, but I'm sure they wanted the video removed too.

This isn't right. It shouldn't be out there for people to see. The first time I saw it I was like freaking out. Anyway, we need this video removed. I need you guys to help me out, by flagging it as a spam. Cory didn't and doesn't deserve that. And I still can't believe people would do that.

_This video needs to be removed. For Cory!_

_Thank you,_

-KlaineForeverLover07


End file.
